Lost Hearts
by Little Devil2
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been acting strange lately, has something happened between the two that nobody knows about? Then, Who kidnapped Kagome? Inu-Kag of course! Please Read and review!


Inuyasha or Inu Yasha or Inu-Yasha. How is it really spelled? I don't think we will ever know. In case anyone doesn't know how to spell Kirara -- ------ that is how it is spelled. In the Japanese Language, r,d, and l are alk most the same thing. You say them together. So you can Spell it Kirara Kilala Kidada o.0 Doesn't matter.  
  
Little Devil: This is a really short thing I did. I just want to see if I should continue it or not. Please review and tell me.  
  
Bob:uhhhhh..... yea.........  
  
Little Devil:*Slowly pushes Bob away.* Not now Bob please step out of the picture.  
  
Bob: what...... picture........ huh?  
  
Little Devil: *smiles at the readers* On with the begining of the story! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Bob: You... You... uhhh... nevermind.  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. I am still in school. 8th grade (if you really wanna know) and I have no money. I think that preety much says it all.  
  
Ch. 1  
What's going on?  
  
Kagome stomped her way toward the well. She could help but think of Inuyasha and how he had been such an ass lately. Worst than normal.  
  
"I can't believe that Inuyasha! Who does he think he is? Barking commands at me like that! Calling me the idiot, Well you know what Inuyasha! You know what! You're the idiot! Take that!" Kagome thought out loud. She turned around and looked at the treetops. There was no sign of him. Kagome then continued to stomp her way to the well (a little embarrassed about the outbreak she just had) and leap in. When she was just about to fall into the blue and purple light that always enveloped her 2 very cold hands began to grab her and pull her out.  
  
~~~~***********~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat in his normal frustrated position. Crossed arms and legs. With a scowl on his face.  
  
"Damn Kagome. I can't believe her! Getting angry over every little thing. I bet if she wasn't here, we would have all the Shikon Shards." thought Inuyasha. His conscious had something to say about it though. "You would miss her though. I know you love her Inuyasha. You would miss everything about her.".  
  
"Who said I loved the wench! I don't love her!" Pictures of Kagome flashed through his mind. her smell, he could smell her smell like it was....."Kagome! Where is she? She should be threw the well by now." a startled Hanyou leaped out of the tree and began to walk towards the well. He could figure out what was taking her so long there.  
  
~~~~~************~~~~~~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo sat at the riverbank wait for Inuyasha to return. They new Kagome wouldn't be here for a day or two. It seemed like the two were fighting all the time lately. Shippo and Kirara were playing with each other in the water, while Miroku and Sango were watching the two and chatting.  
  
"Sango, has it seemed to you that Inuyasha and Kagome have been fighting a lot more lately? It seems like Kagome is almost always gone these days."  
  
"Kagome has been a bit more moody lately. I don't know though.... you think maybe something happened between the two?"  
  
"Well that was my assumption. Maybe I should try and talk to Inuyasha about it. I think I could get a little information out of him"  
  
"Hopefully. Whatever is going on between the two, it is slowing us down. Naraku has... how many shards? and we have what.... 3? Well there are the shards in Koga's leg."  
  
"I think I may go and take a look at what Inuyasha is doing. I shall be back soon." With a reassuring slap heard from miles away. Miroku was off to see what Inuyasha was up too.  
  
Little Devil: Well it's just a sample of the first chapter. What do you think readers? Is it good, bad, need improvement? I accept flames. Unless they're stupid ones. So if you are going to flame leave you e-mail so I can get back to you please. Thank you. ^^  
  
Bob: *Laughs like a retard*  
  
Little Devil: What is the matter Bob? You okay?  
  
Bob: *Stops laughing and walks away*  
  
Little Devil: O-well-who-cares (one of my slogos for those who care) Well please, Please review!! I won't update till next week, or so . 


End file.
